Princess Daisy TV YouTube Videos
Since 2016, the We Are Daisy Official YouTube Channel has been giving information on Princess Daisy on YouTube and trying its very best to give Daisy a positive future. Whether their videoes are gameplay, displaying theories, showcasing exceptional fan artwork or quizzing you on all things Daisy related, you can see the effort and love placed into each video. Staff WADGames_logo_2.png|Staff of the We Are Daisy YouTube Channel Daisy FORFUTURE icon2.png|Daisy FORFUTURE Avatar.png|ZeFrenchM Videos We want Daisy, We Are Daisy!|Posted on December 21, 2015 We love princess Daisy|Posted on December 26, 2015 Princess Daisy's great kingdom|Posted on December 31, 2015 Is princess Daisy wealthier than princess Peach?|Posted on January 2, 2016 Happy Birthday Daisy!! 27 years old!!|Posted on April 24, 2016 A Career in Blooming, a Princess Daisy documentary|Posted on April 26, 2016 Top 5 Princess Daisy best moments|Posted on June 22, 2016 Top 10 Theories and Facts You Didn't Know About Princess Daisy|Posted on June 23, 2016 Daisy's amiibo !!!|Posted on June 26, 2016 Daisy Milestone Petition|Posted on July 23, 2016 Apologies|Posted on August 22, 2016 Sarasaland Gossip Magazine Presentation and September magazine|Posted on September 16, 2016 Daisy's amiibo is AVAILABLE!!!|Posted on November 3, 2016 A princess Daisy tribute Fanart gallery 1|Posted on November 18, 2016 We Are Daisy already one year !!|Posted on December 20, 2016 Daisyville|Posted on January 1, 2016 Just amazing !!|Posted on January 24, 2017 A princess Daisy Tribute Fanart gallery 2|Posted on February 27, 2017 Super Mario Land - Top 5 of the best Birabuto theme remix|Posted on March 7, 2017 Super Mario Land - Top 5 of the Muda theme remixes|Posted on March 14, 2017 I am what I am !! - Princess Daisy tribute|Posted on March 17, 2017 Why We Are Daisy|Posted on March 27, 2017 Super Mario Land - Top 5 of the best Easton theme remixes|Posted on April 3, 2017 We Are Daisy Musics The Legend of Daisy|Posted on April 10, 2017 How much do you know princess Daisy ? (We Are Daisy GAMES)|Posted on May 3, 2017 Video Games Theories Is Daisy Circuit located in Sarasaland?|Posted on May 13, 2017 How much do you know Princess Daisy? Mario Party|Posted on May 27, 2017 Video Games Theories Why Daisy has disappeared shortly after her first years|Posted on June 4, 2017 Top 5 Daisy Curiosities!|Posted on June 11, 2017 Stay motivated!|Posted on June 17, 2017 Smash Daisy Moveset Contest !|Posted on June 20, 2017 How much do you know princess Daisy Mario Kart|Posted on July 1, 2017 How much do you know Princess Daisy Sarasaland Super Mario Land|Posted on July 16, 2017 1000 SUBS !!!|Posted on July 17, 2017 Take part of the revolution Daisy needs ALL of us!|Posted on July 29, 2017 Video Games Theories Is Sarasaland in Super Mario Odyssey?|Posted on August 12, 2017 How much do you know princess Daisy Mario sport games|Posted on August 26, 2017 We want Daisy in Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle!|Posted on September 3, 2017 Daisy is in Super Mario Run !!!|Posted on September 23, 2017 Show me your love !|Posted on September 29, 2017 Let's save Daisy in Super Mario Run!|Posted on September 30, 2017 Super Mario Run Daisy gameplay, Toad Rally and Headphones!|Posted on October 1, 2017 Super Mario Run Daisy VS Bosses!|Posted on October 4, 2017 Top 5 Rather Obscure Facts About Princess Daisy|Posted on October 20, 2017 We Are Daisy Musics Lunar Colony|Posted on November 4, 2017 Daisy In Mario Rabbids CONFIRMED ?|Posted on November 18, 2017 SFM SHOW ME YOUR LOVE STAIRMASTER!|Posted on December 2, 2017 Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle WHO YOU WANTED !|Posted on December 16, 2017 SFM Princess Daisy Odyssey Quest for the Christmas Present|Posted on December 22, 2017 Super Daisy Land Part 1|Posted on December 30, 2017 We Are Daisy 2nd Anniversary Special!!|Posted on January 6, 2018 Super Daisy Land Part 2 !|Posted on January 13, 2018 Super Daisy Land Part 3 !|Posted on January 27, 2018 5 Reasons We May See DAISY In The Next SMASH|Posted on February 10, 2018 Make Me Move - Daisy x Luigi (Luaisy Tribute)|Posted on February 14, 2018 Princess Daisy WILL SHINE thanks to YOU !!|Posted on February 23, 2018 LET DAISY BE PLAYABLE ! ( DaisyForSmash)|Posted on March 10, 2018 MMD Will Daisy be in the upcoming Super Mario Bros movie ?|Posted on March 18, 2018 Super Mario Odyssey DLC Contest !|Posted on March 24, 2018 We Are Daisy Official Website Launch !|Posted on April 1, 2017 Super Mario Odyssey SARASALAND FOUND?! (Theory and Analysis)|Posted on April 7, 2017 The COMPETITION We Are Daisy VS We Are Peach !|Posted on April 14, 2018 TOP 5 Similarities between SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY and SUPER MARIO LAND|Posted on April 21, 2018 Theory How Waluigi could have been replaced by Tatanga |Posted on April 28, 2018 Super Smash Bros Daisy's Palette Swap!!|Posted on May 19, 2018 Evolution Of Daisy's Cutscenes (1989 - 2018)|Posted on June 2, 2018 DAISY IS IN SUPER SMASH BROS!!!!!|Posted on June 12, 2018 DAISY Super Smash Bros Tribute!!!|Posted on June 14, 2018 NINTENDO FANS REACT TO DAISY IN SMASH ��|Posted on June 23, 2018 Evolution of Daisy Artworks! (1989-2018)|Posted on July 7, 2018 Ways To Make Daisy A Unique Echo Fighter|Posted on July 21, 2018 We Are Daisy France|Posted on July 29, 2018 What Daisy Palette Swaps COULD be in SMASH !|Posted on August 4, 2018 Sarasaland (Super Mario Land) references throughout the years!!|Posted on August 11, 2018 Facts About Daisy 1 Super Smash Bros|Posted on August 25, 2018 PETITION 10,000 SIGNATURES!!!|Posted on August 31, 2018 The 3 Little Princesses 2 Chapter 1|Posted on September 8, 2018 The 3 Little Princesses 2 Chapter 2|Posted on September 16, 2018 Super Mario Party Gameplay Whomp's Domino Ruins!|Posted on October 6, 2018 The 3 Little Princesses 2 Chapter 3|Posted on October 13, 2018 We'll Support Someone Else Too!|Posted on October 17, 2018 Characters Princess Daisy Has FEUDED With!|Posted on October 20, 2018 Super Mario Party ROYAL BESTIES Play Puzzle Huslte!|Posted on October 27, 2018 Daisy's Super Smash Bros. AMIIBO REVEALED!!!|Posted on November 1, 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Daisy Gameplay and Final Smashes|Posted on November 4, 2018 Super Smash Bros Ultimate Daisy VS Rosalina and Zelda!|Posted on November 5, 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ALL Daisy Palette Swaps! (Possible Origins)|Posted on November 11, 2018 DAISY AND SARASALAND COMING TO SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY?! (Theory & Speculation)|Posted on November 18, 2018 Compilation of Daisy in Smash fanarts!|Posted on November 24, 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate All Daisy Related Mario Spinoff References!!|Posted on December 1, 2018 Daisy Classic Mode who will be the best ruler!|Posted on December 7, 2018 SSBU Daisy and Peach (Moveset Comparison)|Posted on December 7, 2018 SSBU 8 DAISY FIGHT!|Posted on December 9, 2018 SSBU Daisy VS Peach VS Rosalina!!|Posted on December 11, 2018 SSBU Who will be the best princess??|Posted on December 13, 2018 SSBU THE BEST ECHO FIGHTER!!|Posted on December 15, 2018 SSBU Daisy VS Heavy JOKE|Posted on December 17, 2018 SSBU Daisy's voices and Sounds clips!!|Posted on December 19, 2018 SSBU LUAISY VS MAREACH Couples BATTLE!!!|Posted on December 22, 2018 SSBU SUPER MARIO CAST FIGHT!!|Posted on December 24, 2018 SSBU DAISY TEAM BATTLES GAMEPLAY!!!|Posted on December 29, 2018 GUESS THE SONG PRINCESS DAISY EDITION|Posted on January 12, 2019 5 SUPERPOWERS Both Daisy And Peach Have|Posted on January 26, 2019 The 3 Little Princesses 2 CHAPTER 4|Posted on February 3, 2019 THEORY Daisy And The CRAZEE DAYZEES!|Posted on February 10, 2018 Super Mario Party ALL Sound Stage Difficulty Levels!|Posted on February 16, 2019 History of Daisy References in MARIO KART|Posted on February 23, 2019 SSBU LUIGI AND DAISY VS LINK AND ZELDA!!|Posted on March 2, 2019 SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY SARASALAND DLC!!! (CONCEPT)|Posted on March 16, 2019 DID SMASH BROS ULTIMATE HINT AT SARASALAND'S RETURN?!| Posted on March 30, 2019 Ultimate Daisy Quiz!| Posted on April 13, 2019 PRINCESS DAISY'S 30TH ANNIVERSARY!!! (1989 - 2019)|Posted on April 21, 2019 Evolution Of Daisy's Trophy Celebrations (2000 - 2019)|Posted on June 9, 2019 NINTENDO FANS REACT TO DAISY IN SMASH PART 2 ������|Posted on June 15, 2019 Princess Daisy VIDEO COLLAB ����|Posted on July 13, 2019 COLLAB Timmy Menard enjoys Princess Daisy ����|Posted on July 21, 2019 COMIC DUB Everything is about appearance today...|Posted on July 28, 2019 Super Mario Maker 2 - Superball Flower theme ��|Posted on July 31, 2019 Super Mario Maker 2 SUPER MARIO LAND REMAKE|Posted on August 3, 2019 Dr Mario World - Dr DAISY Gameplay! ��‍⚕️��‍⚕️|Posted on August 7, 2019 Daisy Smash Adventures!|Posted on August 18, 2019 THEORY DAISY IN LUIGI'S MANSION 3?? ����|Posted on August 24, 2019 Daisy Smash Adventures 2|Posted on August 31, 2019 DAISY SUPPORTERS!|Posted on September 7, 2019 DAISY IN MARIO KART TOUR ��️|Posted on September 29, 2019 Daisy Hills Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart Tour COMPARISON|Posted on October 5, 2019 How to make a Home Run with DAISY|Posted on October 13, 2019 Category:Videos Category:Navigation Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Strikers Category:Amiibo Category:Mario Tennis Category:Mario Kart Category:Main games Category:Music Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fan-made Content Category:Super Mario Land